


Building Tensions

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [47]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “-pest…Tempest!!”The boy jumped and looked up locking eyes with Wind who had yelled his name.





	Building Tensions

“-pest…Tempest!!”  
The boy jumped and looked up locking eyes with Wind who had yelled his name.  
“S-sorry,” He mumbled, continuing to dry his hair with a towel. He had come in from practicing with his powers not to long ago and once again he was soaked.   
“Did you not hear me?” Wind asked confused.  
Tempest shook his head quickly, “No! No, what would give you that idea? I was distracted…that’s all..”  
Wind looked at him suspiciously before accepting his answer. “Alright, well, Time called a meeting so, yeah.”  
“Why would he want me there?” Tempest asked confused as he hung up the towel to dry, “I’m not one of you.”  
“He wants everyone, come on,” Wind said turning and walking out of the bathroom.   
Tempest sighed and followed. Things hadn’t been the same since Riven and Noble left. Tempest couldn’t shake the guilt of Noble’s disappearance and though he was sure he had nothing to do with it, couldn’t help but blame himself for Riven’s abrupt departure soon after. He had began training himself after that, but it hadn’t done much good. His erratic emotions had only made the storms larger, longer, and louder…and being in the middle of said noise was not the kindest on ears.   
Tempest looked around at the group as he and wind entered the kitchen. Savage had finally began walking again, though it was with a heavy limp at the best of times. He had surprisingly taken to spending time with Time of all people, but Tempest couldn’t understand why. Even Twilight, who had given Savage the crippling wound seemed to be getting along with him alright. Maybe there was something that Tempest just wasn’t getting…  
But then again, having your first greeting with the man end in a wolf bite was enough to make anyone feel uneasy. While he wasn’t bit on the neck like some, his arm still burned from time to time. At least Shadow still seemed to share Tempest’s hatred and uneasiness towards the erembour…but he was much more ‘vocal’ despite having no voice to use. Tempest was fine with leaving Savage alone if the man would do the same.  
Tempest sat down in between Wind and Sky who had given him a kind smile when he glanced over nervously. Sky was alright, he was quiet unlike the other lights, kept to himself, loved to take naps, and was just a nice person. However, Tempest was not completely fooled. After all it takes an extremely strong person to take down Demise and the man sitting next to him had done it.  
“Okay,” Time said, grim-faced and tense, “Now that we are all here, we must address the obvious. Noble has been missing and Riven is gone. Wild lost contact with Noble when he was presumably captured by the remaining Darks and no one has heard from Riven since he left, correct?”  
Everyone nodded glancing around at each other.  
“After discussing some with Savage, we believe that Eternal is going to want another confrontation soon, he will likely present Noble and demand Savage’s return. We cannot allow that to happen, correct?”  
All of the lights eyes darkened and they nodded.  
“So we will need to fight them and grab Noble in the scuffle, without losing anyone. Now while there may only be three of them against the eleven of us, we cannot underestimate them. Like Tempest, Shadow, and Noble they too have powers. Savage if you would like to explain,” Time said gesturing to the man.   
Savage nodded and began, “Eternal has water powers, being form the water temple, he can take it from anywhere and manipulate it as he pleases. Raising and lowering temperature, grabbing, drowning, you name it, he’s done it,” Savage shuddered before continuing, “Stygian manipulates darkness and shadows…he was once called the king of shadows-,” Savage was interrupted by Shadow who scribbled something in his journal and angrily tossed it onto the table for Savage to read.   
After looking it over Savage sighed, “Yes, I understand that Shadow, I was there when you did it,” he growled, “But, you don’t know Stygian, you don’t understand what you are up against. And I’m sorry but you’re powers haven’t developed fully-,” Shadow took his journal back and scribbled some more before presenting it again. This time Tempest could see it.  
‘Strong words for a dark with no powers’  
“Shadow, that’s enough,” Four hissed, “We have to work together here.”  
Shadow rolled his eyes and set his journal down, still open to that page for everyone to read.  
Savage grit his teeth together, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Time give him an encouraging nod. He nodded in return before continuing, “Just be wary of Stygian. Now…Conqueror.” Savage let out a long sigh, “Conqueror is a newer true dark, he stayed dormant for a very long time and we really didn’t even know of his existence until not too long ago and even now he has kept his powers a secret.”   
Savage glanced over to Warriors, “Do you know anything that may be able to help?”  
Warriors looked down in thought, “Back when I fought him he was controlled by Cia who had…manipulated my arrogance to create him-,”  
“She may have used you to fuel him, but he was created long before you,” Savage said looking down, “Although…if she used that to fuel him…it may have actually made him weaker…”  
“Weaker?!” Warriors asked with wide eyes, “That-how?”  
“Well, he was limited if she was also controlling him, meaning that he didn’t have access to all of his abilities,” Savage explained.   
“She made him clones of him as well, but if he could do that he would have by now right?” Warriors asked.   
Savage shrugged, “Well, maybe, but he may also be waiting…”  
The room went silent as everyone looked around warily.   
“So what do we do?” Legend asked, “We know what they can do, now how to we combat it?”  
Time nodded, “Right, onto the plan, I believe it will be best for us to pair off into partners, that way no one will be able to be cornered alone-,” Tempest looked away tuning the man out as he fiddled with his shirt. Letting his mind wander Tempest lost focus as his mind whirled with panicked what if’s and dangerous possibilities of what had happened to Riven and Noble.  
Soon enough a hand was placed on his shoulder causing Tempest to jump in panic. He looked over and saw Sky smiling down at him, “Hey, we’re paired up for the battle. You looked a little distracted so I thought I’d make sure.” He was paired with Sky? Well…there were worse lights.  
…  
Eternal looked down at Noble who’s body was racking with trembles and tremors though from what, Eternal didn’t know, nor did he really care. He looked over to Stygian and Conqueror who were on opposite sides of camp, having finished messing with Noble long ago.   
“I hope you to are ready,” Eternal said with a grin as he stepped over Noble and walked towards the two. They both looked over to him, Conqueror smirking and Stygian, though impassive, Eternal could tell he was eager.   
“Conqueror, if you wouldn’t mind making our guest look presentable,” Eternal laughed and Conqueror nodded, “Good, we leave soon.”  
…  
“Aspen! Come inside! You’re going to catch a cold or something or at the very least miss dinner!”

“Acidic?”   
Acidic jumped turning to see Curse standing there behind him.   
“You good?” The man asked and Acidic nodded,   
“Yeah, feeling a bit sore, but I feel better than I have in a long time,” He admitted, “Thank you.”  
“Of course,” Curse said smiling and ruffling the younger man’s hair, “Wouldn’t want to leave you like that blue jay.”  
Acidic scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” But he knew Curse understood. Even though he had only been here for a few weeks, Curse and Ravio could read him like a book. And even more surprising, he was okay with it.  
“Guys!” Ravio called rushing out onto the patio where they were.  
“What’s wrong?” Curse asked.  
Ravio sighed, “Message from Legend.”  
“A storm is coming,” Curse mumbled, “A big one…”


End file.
